crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Linings
Silver Linings is a story by Bek D. Corbin, starting on 2006-04-11. It introduces an entire new cast of characters. It's followed by Silver Ghost, Golden Angel. Chapter 1 Chapter 1.1 Part 1 spans from April 11th, 2006 to some time around August 20th, 2006, which is the second part starts. April 11th, 2006 It starts with Stanley examining himself and confirming he is turning into a girl - an event which both fills him with joy (it's his deepest, most cherished dream) and dread (his stepfather barely tolerates him and regularly beats him up). Stan takes a shower, but on leaving it encounters George, who, seeing Stan's feminine body, jumps to the conclusion that he's been stealing to buy "fag drugs" and proceeds to start beating Stan up. At that point, Stan's powers manifest - he can no longer feel the blows and when he pushes George away, ends up throwing him across the bathroom, hitting the wall at the other end, and cutting a gash in his head. Stan notices he now appears silver, so, thinking of both his appearance and the possibility he's just killed George, decides to run away, deciding en-route to investigate exactly what he can now do, since he floated to the ground and in the course of escaping managed to jump to the top of two storey buildings. In Cincinnati, Stan books into a halfway house via The Alger House for Runaways. When he realises Laura, the young woman doing intake, thinks he's a girl, he assumes the name Stacy Conrad. Two weeks later (Around April 25th 2006) At the house, she befriends and is soon seduced by Danny Ferris, a cocaine addicted "Bullshit Artist" a year older than her, and followed him when he was thrown out for stealing. Danny attempted to sell her into prostitution to Pike and learned of her powers when she successfully defended herself. Danny steals Pike's stuff, and he starts Stacy on a training program to figure out how to activate her powers on command instead of reflexively. Stacy's powers' training That training takes a "couple of days" in a junkyard before her silvering actually happens at all, and then it's a "couple more days" before she actually manages to use it on command. Almost being discovered in the junkyard reveals Stacy's invisibility powers, which Danny also had her train to activate on command, with games of hide and seek. At that point, Stacy is trained enough to take down and steal from one of Boss Hogg's collection teams. "Within two weeks" (From the first theft from Boss Hogg) Stacy steals from Boss Hogg a few more times. Still not the wiser, she let Danny talk her into using her powers to repeatedly steal from local mob leader Boss Hogg's operations, quickly earning the codename Silver Ghost. They take over Crimson Claw's old hideout that Crimson Claw had rented from Boss Hogg. Stacy has run-ins with local SPECTRUM heroes Tawny, Golden Knight. (On timing, Golden Knight spent "Three weeks of running remote surveillance drones looking for that black lab"...) The aftermath of the Golden Knight cuts away to Boss Hogg reviewing his finances. When the Green Witch encounters Stacy, they are also met by Manticore, an assassin who was sent after Stacy, but who almost shot Green Witch in the back for the "$50K bounty out on the Witch’s head". Manticore almost manages to kill the Green Witch, but Stacy rescues her at the last moment. After that fight, Stacy decided to quit, despite Danny's protests, and when he tried to kill her in an attempt to earn a reward from Boss Hogg she finally wised up to Danny's character, learning that her powers had misled her into trusting him because he believed in his own lies. Stacy contacted the Green Witch hoping for help with her legal situation and SPECTRUM cut a deal with District Attorney Lee Kaltenborn, Stacy delivering evidence against Boss Gogg in exchange for the DA not pressing any charges and SPECTRUM collectively being accepted as her legal guardians. Chapter 1.2 Part 2 spans from August 20th, 2006 to October 8th 2006. August 20th, 2006 Stacy settles into Karen's home and receives an overview of the powers of the rest of SPECTRUM, before being taken on a tour of Karen's "Witches Lair", where she learns about the Wickham Legacy (an infernal pact signed in the late 1600s by Karen's (Great)7 Grandmother). As time passes, she's privately tutored by several members of SPECTRUM - Cal (Golden Knight) taught her Math, Science and Electronics. Azure took over Grammar and Literature, though Violet insisted on handling Poetry. Red Thunder taught her First Aid and how to act in a disaster situation, while Captain Patriot insisted on teaching her American History and Civil Affairs. Three weeks later she endures the family reunion from hell - all of them desperate for an opportunity to acquire Karen's fortune and mansion. During this time, she befriends "another girl who lived at Wickham House, named Lauren Copely. Lauren was the daughter of a couple who worked at the mansion, a groundskeeper and one of the assistant cooks". October 8th 2006 Dr. Diabolik launches an orbital assault from Venezuela (specifically 5.7°N, 66.42°W) aimed at Cincinnati. Chapter 1.3 The third part opens when Dr. Diabolik starts his assault on Cincinnati by deploying a central generator and surrounding pylons that quickly put most residents into a mind fog, then deploying his teams to raid selected targets before allowing them a few minutes "free swim" to loot whatever they could carry for themselves. Meanwhile, Stacy shakes off the fog, fails to rouse Cal and monitors the situation on SPECTRUM's communications hub. After reading up on Dr. Diabolik and spotting Captain Patriot being attacked by increasing numbers of robot dogs, she decides to assist Cap, just as he starts to succumb to the mind fog. She brings his focus back by getting him to recite the Pledge of Allegiance (which also wakes up several thousand residents), then helps out with the clear-up before being called back to base to be told off for superheroing. This also creates a headache for SPECTRUM and their custody of her, but they manage to appease the DA and arrange a press conference to explain things, in the light of media coverage of Stacy. Following the conference, the local branch of Humanity First! discuss Stacy and how to tackle her. After rejecting suggestions of various ways to separate her from SPECTRUM and tainting media coverage of her, they decide to tackle SPECTRUM on the question of whether or not she is a mutant, and capitalize on their hesitation to reveal the information. News also reaches Whateley Academy, where the Bad Seeds read up on events and analyze the effects on the share prices of the companies targeted. But, actually an analysis of its effects on Wulfin the Purifier's operations. Chapter 1.4 Part 4 covers the days and events from mid-October up to Halloween. On October 17, 2006, Herb Tellock of Humanity First! tries to shake down Miss Wickham for a major donation, unaware that she's actually the Green Witch. Miss Wickham decides to retaliate against H1! Later, there's an attempt by a couple of con artists to pretend to be the Silver Ghost's parents, and then a Major Burghoff tries to recruit her for OlymPYC, the Army's mutant training program. On October 20, Lauren and Stacy begin planning for the Halloween party at Lauren's private school. On October 21, Lady Jettatura arrives to begin her operation against the Green Witch. On October 25, preparations for the Halloween party continue with more consideration of costumes. On October 28, Lady Jettatura, Dark Claw and an elderly man referred to as "Major" continue preparations for a Halloween that Cincinatti will never forget. On October 31, Lauren and Stacy finalize their preparations for the Halloween party. Dark Claw delivers the two sacrificial victims that Lady Jettatura has ordered. She uses the first one to call up the Green Witch's family demonic patron and get a demon that the Green Witch had banished years previously. The Major calls his mystic word: ABAMAGA, and the wreck of an old man turns into Major Terror! Then he creates four terror dogs. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror use the second sacrificial victim to create a crocodile man who appears to be an Egyptian Crocodile God, Sobek. Lady Jettatura has to subdue him with a mystic artifact. The party at Mansfield school starts with an invasion of first graders. Then the attack begins. Chapter 1.5 Part 5 covers the Halloween fight and a small amount of the aftermath. Silver Ghost disguises herself as Supergirl and joins the fight. After a major back and forth, she manages to steal the ankh that Lady Jettatura is using to keep Sobek under control. SPECTRUM appears to have switched identities for the fight, eventually confusing the plans to subdue them. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror escape. The Green Witch discusses the fight with Dr. Merlin, and says that some things just seem to be way too hot to keep in her own vault, including several things she just got off of Lady Jettatura and minions. She also thinks Lady J. may have planted mystical traps in them so she can raid the vault. She asks if he knows anywhere really secure. He suggests Whateley. She goes: "What's a Whateley?" Chapter 2 Chapter 2.1 Chapter 2, Part 1 covers November 1, 2006 through November 3, 2006. November 1, 2006 SPECTRUM has a discussion about exactly how they managed to not know about Whateley for so long, and decide that it’s Stacy’s decision whether or not to go. The Green Witch tells Stacy, who manages to put the wrong spin on it and decides that she needs to prove herself. In other news, someone with super-powers breaks into the Daniels-McGregor Pharmaceuticals research lab and steals something from the extreme hazard area. November 2, 2006 District Attorney Lee Kaltenborn briefs SPECTRUM on the break-in. It turns out to have been Brigand, who has a reputation for very sneaky plots where nothing is quite what it seems, and where there’s always a hidden agenda. He stole one thing: the samples of something called “K Spiriva c/ix”. They discuss what Brigand’s actual objective might be. Karen briefs Stacy on Brigand and tells her that she’s got a watching brief - they think Brigand doesn’t know about her. November 3, 2006 Brigand attacks the big pharmaceuticals show, where Daniels-McGregor is showing. SPECTRUM sends Silver Ghost in as an advance scout with firm instructions to do nothing other than observe unless an opportunity opens up to steal the nasty biologicals. There appear to be some big-time political payoffs. After the big battle, Brigand apparently escapes. However, he’s still on site, arranging for a certain Dr. Moore to vanish, apparently dead, so he can pursue research on a substance with very unusual properties that’s being used as a filler in Daniels-McGregor’s over the counter medications. Kaltenborn is not happy about Silver Ghost’s part in the battle. It seems like she played a recorded conversation that accused a congressman of corruption. In front of reporters. The very idea! Chapter 2.2 Parts 2 to 9 was gathered into a collection. This part covers from November 9 to November 14 2006, skipping over a few days. 2006-11-09 Stacy encounters Madcap, a young woman who claimed to be the Silver Ghost's greatest enemy, attemping to steal the Star Witch's power scepter. Much mayhem occurs during it, with Madcap eventually escaping with the scepter. 2006-11-13 Madcap once again attempts to steal a power item; this time it's Dark Madonna's amulet on display at the Cincinnati Humanity First! centre. Stacy attempts to surreptitiously intervene but is knocked unconscious by a sonic defense and Madcap gets away with the amulet. Stacy is briefly hospitalized overnight. 2006-11-14 Madcap steals the power gauntlet of the Crimson Claw after a fight with Tawny. She also took the Pharoah's Ankh that Stacy had used to command Sobek, angering Stacy into saying on discovery of the theft "Okay, Madcap, you wanted an Arch-Enemy? YOU GOT AN ARCH-ENEMY!" Chapter 2.3 This part starts from November 16 2006. 2006-11-16 Chapter 2.4 This part starts from November 21 2006. Chapter 2.5 This part starts from "Okay, WHY didn't you get in touch with the Convention Center security?" Chapter 2.6 This part starts from November 22 2006. November 24th Quinn Seabury managed to eat a slice of pumpkin pie last night, and is trying scrambled eggs today. Chapter 2.7 This part starts from November 26th 2006, and continues to November 28th 2006. 2006-11-26 2006-11-28 Chapter 2.8 This part starts from "Goldstar landed in a heap right in the path of the advancing spell-squid." Chapter 2.9 This part starts from "Okay, Goldstar, explain to me exactly where the Silver Ghost committed a crime," Characters Chapter 1 *Stanley Conners/Stacy Conrad/Silver Ghost *Conners family: **George **Cody **Wyatt **Peggy *Laura *Danny Ferris *Howie Cosgrove *Wanda Kelso *Pike *Desiree Delacroix *Leonard Hoag *Ed Russell *Willie Snodgrass *Slick Ronnie *Boss Pitt *Crimson Claw *SPECTRUM **Tawny **Blue Streak **Golden Knight **Green Witch **Red Thunder **Violet **Captain Patriot **Azure **Goldstar (sort of) *Lioness (mentioned) *Tabby Cat (mentioned) *Manticore *Champion (mentioned) *Dr. Thunder (mentioned) *Dark Avenger (mentioned) *Lee Kaltenborn *Burt Larribee *Charlie Denver (mentioned) *Mrs. Kelling *Bristol Marvel (mentioned) *Black Sapphire (mentioned) *Magus (mentioned) *Dr. Merlin *Rev Englund (mentioned) *Golden Mandarin (mentioned) *Deathrune (mentioned) *Nighthag (mentioned) *Devil-Tiger (mentioned) *Lord Balefire (mentioned) *Troll Bride (mentioned) *Heinrich Agrippa (mentioned) *The Peddler *Wickham family members: **Anne Wickham (mentioned) **Catherine "Prudence" Wickham (mentioned) **Esther "Sadie" Wickham (mentioned) **Isobel Wickham (mentioned) **Jezebel Wickham (mentioned) **Belinda Wickham (mentioned) **Maribel Wickham (mentioned) **Godfrey **Winifred **Lucille **Matthew **Justin **Megan **Ashley **Kenneth *Hellfire King (mentioned) *Lauren Copely *Mr. Copely *Mrs. Copely *Dr. Diabolik's team: **Protoplasmik **Dexter **Sinister **Major Ironhand **Derrick **Madam Lash **Carver **Dzerzhinski **Valencia **Barton *Mackinnon family *Huffmann (mentioned) *Purifier (Mentioned. Is Wulfin the Purifier.) *Typhon (mentioned) *Brigand (mentioned) *Humanity First! members: **Les **Gordon **Travis **Herb Tellock **John **Bailey **Jennifer **Art *Abbadon (mentioned) *Reverend Philby (mentioned) *Whateley Academy students: **Magni-Girl **She-Beast **Techno-Devil **Cheese **Dragonrider **Nacht **Nephandus **Silver Serpent **Render **Rosethorn *Dennis Howland (mentioned) *Erwin Zabriskie (mentioned) *Col. Edgar Goodkind (mentioned) *Clayton family *William Harris *Marty Prescott *Lorette Scanlon *Chuck Huxley]] *Lamar Garnock *Ruby Pryor *Larry Gamble *Major Burghoff *Lady Jettatura' accomplices: **Jack Devil **Major Terror ***Arzazarel ***Barbaricia ***Arremer ***Malaforgia ***Acthros ***Grom ***Angallant **Dr. Tenebros **Dr. Strega **Dark Claw ***Edge **Candy (Sacrifice)|Candy **Thad (Pimp)|Thad **Jasper Larmouth **Sobek **Quinn Seabury *Dynawoman (mentioned) *Anti-Paladin (mentioned) *Balor (mentioned) *Bishop Brimstone (mentioned) *Mansfield Academy students: **Abby Herbert **Marika (Mansfield students)|Marika **Hayley (Mansfield students)|Hayley **Kirk (Mansfield students)|Kirk **Benny (Mansfield students)|Benny **Corey Griswold **Spenser Chase **Jennilee (Mansfield students)|Jennilee **Janice (Mansfield students)|Janice **Candace (Mansfield students)|Candace **Miriam (Mansfield students)|Miriam *Green Blaze *Graywolf (mentioned) *Barbara Abrams *Bart Ackerly *Deicide (mentioned) * Detective Sergeant Fisk (Cincinnati PD Paranormal Affairs Division) *Trowbridge (mentioned) *LeGrandine (mentioned) Chapter 2 Part 1 *Amy Merrick *Summer Gold (Someone Brigand knows.) *Art Denning *Helen Smart *Dennis *Lilly Frakes *Andy (Merrick)|Andy *LT Koch *Mindy (Mansfield students)|Mindy *Terri (Mansfield students)|Terri *Jacob Barrows *Jerry Hamilton Part 2 to 9 *Mr. Cahill *Jim Burwell *Mr. Gentry *Melissa Gentry *Jacob Barrows *Frank Merrivale *Ray Murchison *Bob Arkavis *Dr. Charles Buchanan Moore *Kirk Lawson *Special Agent Morse *Special Agent Byatt *Tarrant *Dr. Valerie Porchnik *Barney *Joanne Moore *Rick Standish *Lilly Mason *Dylan *Star Witch *Dr. Cyclonic *Col. Destiny *Dr. Jove *Iron Vulture *Ms. Monoghan *Wilfrid Bixby *Edwardo Velazquez *Savage Six ** Lamia (Mentioned.) * Captain Liberty (Mentioned. Deceased.) *Tyrant *Madam Dark *Eugenix: **Iblis **Ironclaw **Skyscraper **Back-Breaker **Duplicitus **Firebringer **Hellbride **Mr. Perfect **Beautiful Screamer **Dark Madonna *Blood Messiah *Warmonger *Mindwave *Grav Master *Indigo Sorceress *Mr. Weatherbee (Presumably just an Archie Comics reference from Madcap.) *Mind Mistress *Major Victory *Dominus *Green Poison *Wayne (Chase)|Wayne *Monsoon Raven *Daddy Longleg *Living Vacuum *Human Blender *Toymaster *Cutting Edge *Terrible Terror-Pin *Glue Gun Joe *Amazing Iguana-man *X-Caliber *Ms. Ellsworth *Sgt. Jimenez * Martin Jimenez (Sgt. Jimenez's son. Wants a Captain Patriot autograph.) *Accelerator *Judge Wardell *Jenkowicz *Carver *Judge Fry *Goldstar *Giselle Dearborn *Bernard K. Nixon *Mrs. Duff *Mr. Dearborn *Mrs. Dearborn *Mr. Fagan *Gary *Leah *Ransom *Muriel *Ethan *Halford *Channing *Cyber-Thunder|Cyber-Thunder/Green Death/Warpig *Sunder *Phantom Queen * Syndarian (Mentioned.) *Brother Daniel (Mentioned.) *Plasma Arc *Plunderlord *Dean Delling *Prisma *Psi-Master *Purple Witch *Professor Reaper *Jay *Blue Bison *Deirdre *Kalimar *Erlking *Darkling Horde *Night Drake *Argon *Black Aphrodite *Morgawse *Hellfire Messiah *Unthing *Blood Madonna *Infinitos *Enessay *Death Geisha *Master of Dread Secrets *Valcar the Damned *Pharaoh of the Night *Blood Viking *Necromant *Dr. Athanaor *Madame Shamballah *Sargoth the Sacrificer *Urskeks *Scarlet Pharaoh *Gravewarden *Dr. Catalyst *Swashbuckler II *Crimson Corsair *PowerBlast *Entrancer *Jade Dragon *Phil (Chase)|Uncle Phil *Tamika Harlow *Mrs. Chase *Captain Indestructible *Golden Sorceress Trivia Several fictional companies are mentioned incidentally in this story. Many of them are references to popular culture, for instance: * Benthic Petroleum (from The Abyss) * Cage/Fish, Porter & McBeal (from Ally McBeal) * Deon International (from Seaquest 2032) * Global Dynamics (from Eureka) * Initech (from Office Space) * MARS Industries (not the candy company, but the one from G.I. Joe) * Primatech Paper (from Heroes) Similarly, several artifacts mentioned in the story are also references to popular culture, for instance: * The All-Seeing Eye of Enessay (NSA, get it?) * The Dark Crystal of Urskeks (from the movie The Dark Crystal) * The Thanotic Gauntlet of Infinitos (from Marvel's The Infinity Gauntlet) * The Unspeakable Eye of Argon (the infamous novella The Eye of Argon) Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1